The Brainiac In Law
by GrimlockX4
Summary: Takes place 5 years after Episode "Far From Home". Superman is brought to the wedding of Karah and Brianiac 5 to his horror. Major chaos ensues.


My first Justice League Unlimited related story. This one is about Superman being brought to the 30th Century for the wedding of Supergirl and Brainiac 5.

Major Chaos ensues. (Laughs evilly) All thanks to **Persiana13** for helping me.

* * *

**Meet the Brainiac In-Law**

Watchtower - Lounge Area

5 long years have passed since Green Lantern (John Stewart), Green Arrow and Supergirl were brought to the 30th century to help the Legion of Superheroes and after helping them Supergirl decided to stay in the 30th century because of her love interest with Brainiac 5.

Superman was still having nightmares after he was told _WHO _the person Karah aka Supergirl fell in loved with.

_Flashback_

_"Now THIS boy Karah likes so much, does he have a name?" asked Superman as he looked at Green Lantern (John Stewart) and Green Arrow who had looks on their faces that said 'ah s***!'._

_"Uh…his…name is…erm well is we didn't get his name Clark." said Green Lantern (John Stewart) hoping that Superman would buy it...hopefully being the word. "Well that's a shame you didn't get his name. I was hoping to know his name." said Superman.  
_

_End Flashback_

_"Hopefully things don't get any weirder 5 months ago." _thought Superman as he took a sip a cup of coffee while reading the Daily Planet. Suddenly an known vortex appeared around him and suddenly disappeared as he quickly looked around his new surroundings which didn't even looked familiar to him.

_"Where in the world am I? I wonder if this is the 30th century Headquarters belonging to the Legion of Superheroes?" _thought Superman as he looked around.

He then heard a door opening and looked towards it as he stared in pure utter horror, there standing in the door was Karah who looked much older standing next to and holding hands of a look alike of Brianiac.

Superman blinked his eyes before rubbing them frantically as he felt like that he was transported into the Twilight Zone television show.

_"This can't be real, it's probably something I ate last night." _thought Superman as he tried to remain calm as Karah walked up to him and asked "Clark are you okay? I can have Brianiac 5 take a look on you in case you're not okay."

Superman then looked at her wide eyed before exclaiming "Brianiac 5!? B-but y-you mean he's-" Karah cut him off answering "He's a different version than the one we've fought against in our time, plus is trying to make up for what his ancestor did and finally is my fiance."

That one word had Superman slack jawed like he had just saw Louis kissing Lex Luthor on the lips. "WHAT!?" said Superman as he suddenly fainted from too much information and shock.

Karrah looked at her fainted cousin "Perhaps I shouldn't have said that just yet."

"I disagree Karah there was a 99.9% chance that your cousin would of refused to listen to you. Like when we first met years ago." said Brianiac 5 as he moved towards Superman's unconscious body which had curled up into a fetal position and muttering "My cousin is love with a future version of Brianiac. My cousin is in love with a future version of Brianiac."

Three hours later did Superman woken up in the medical bay in a cold sweat panting like crazy. "It was just nightmare, a VERY horrible nightmare. I need to-" said Superman as he looked around the room he was in before looking outside the window as his jaw dropped looking at the futuristic scenery.

"Oh no. But means Karah is marr-" said Superman as he quickly realized that it was indeed real: Karah, his cousin was marrying Brainiac 5. _"I'm beginning to learn WHY John and Green Arrow didn't want me to know Karah's boyfriend's name. Why me?" _groaned Superman.

"When I get back to the 21st century I'm going to kill John and Green Arrow for keeping this from me." grumbled Superman.

"No you will not Clark, I made them promise not to tell you because I KNOW you would flip out once you found out WHO I fell in love with. Secondly I happen to be a GROWN woman." countered Karah heatedly as she stared at her cousin.

Superman sighed knowing she was right and said "Alright Karah I'm sorry for misjudging you, if you're really in love with Brianiac 5 then I will allow it."

As soon as he said that was he put in a bear hug by Karah who was smiling. "So when's the wedding?" asked Superman.

**3 hours later.....**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." said the priest who was a human.

_"Well that takes care of that, I wonder how I'll get back home?" _thought Superman to himself as he saw Karah and his new in law Brainiac 5 kissing each other.

_"What will they're kids going to be like?" _He thought to himself.

_Author's Notes: Well that's that for this one shot story. If you have any better endings for this story, please send me a private message. Thank you. ^___^_


End file.
